


lis headcanons;)

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: btich ass headcanons ehehhsh [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Mario Kart, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: random headcanons boo <3





	1. Chapter 1

teehee sum headcanons for u bbys 

 

lyla owns cute ass fuzzy socks

sean and lyla have a matching outfit 

sean and daniel definitely play minecraft together 

lyla luvs lava lamps 

for her birthday sean got her a cute lil mini one 

sean and lyla will jus walk to their local panera bread late at night n jus eat n chill out

lyla is like the sister daniel never had n they have a great relationship 

every friday lyla spends the night and they all have a family game night and make popcorn and root beer floats 

esteban is practically a father figure to lyla

sean and lyla will go to local hotspots n jus have photoshoots 

their favorite is when they went to a 90s theme diner

sean and lyla will just send each other mirror selfies 

sean plays fornite 

lyla teases him abt it 

lyla found a sick kitten and nursed it back to health and they got along rlly well so she kept her :)

the whole squad plays mario kart together 

esteban and sean are the best 

lyla is getting better as she goes 

and daniel falls off the map every round 

lyla and esteban like to cook a lot 

lyla is kinda bad but she doesnt have to know 

lyla basically spends most her time their since her parents are mostly busy and shes an only child 

and she hates being alone so it's a bonus 

lyla and sean love big mouth 

esteban and daniel take mushroom and hang out at the park 

they love to take her for walks around gorgeous scenery 

mushroom is the best dog:)

their favorite spot to walk her is the beach at sunset 

sometimes sean and lyla will tag along 

lyla will tease sean about jenn

sean and lyla will walk to the grocery store a lot n just get a bunch of junk food

especially chocolate milk


	2. heheueueuehhe

daniel definitely picks the m&ms out of trail mix n it annoys sean so much 

you can bet ur ass lyla has a shit ton of empty water bottles by her bed 

lyla always wears sweaters from schools she doesnt go to and doesnt even know anyone who does

sean n lyla will always doodle on each other 

sean n lyla once did the baristas pick their drink thing n it did not disappoint 

they luv to walk to the grocery store n fuck around n take pictures 

lyla definitely has a wall of polaroids 

sean jus has a lil scrapbook 

they'll go to their local fast food place and get milkshakes and drive around 

they go out for a drive at like midnight and listen to music 

they try to go black friday shopping. emphasis on try.

they luv to go to trampoline parks n bring daniel


End file.
